Of kisses
by Crystal Dew
Summary: They are addictions to each other.


**Notes: **I feel like this is cheesier than cheese. They're sort of short snippets, all about kisses and the four heroes' relationships. I'll warn it now, this is Jusqua x Brandt x Aire x Yunita, with Jusqua x Brandt and Aire x Yunita being somewhat stronger.  
**!Warnings: **Um. Polyamorous edgings, gay and lesbian kisses in addition to hetero, and the fact half the party is 14 and the other half is 15? This is very light stuff.

* * *

Of course, fondness has to grow first. But this occurs effortlessly, quickly even, as they travel and battle together. The Crystal laughed at them, both in mirth and mocking amusement- the same four who had bickered and deserted one another were know so tightly knit they would give away their lives to save each other. None had expected it, the emotional investment- yet none regretted it.

The first kiss in the group belonged to Aire- She'd thought it out, even if not too much, and at Spelvia Dungeons' end she pulled Yunita close and captured her lips.

The knight hadn't kissed back, that time; she was frozen in utter disbelief, eyes unfocused as though she could not know whether that was imagination or reality. Had- had her _princess_-

"Come on, Yunita." Aire smiled. "I said we're equals now."

* * *

When Brandt first kissed Jusqua, it was to wake him. The magician boy was weak, a bit sickly with cold and damage, in Invidia's inn. Brandt was instead sick with worry for him, caressing the silvery tresses upon the pillow, observing the pained and closed eyes. It was then that the younger of the two decided to cross the line (_what line is this, that I cannot see, cannot feel?_) and place a soft kiss upon Jusqua's lips, and he was more than glad that this didn't make the black mage die nor jump, but instead half-open his eyes. The lavender grey were questioning, and as an answer, Brandt kissed his cheek.

* * *

The Crystal had laughed when that illusion broke- the illusion they held that they couldn't fall in love more than once, and oh, how wrong a thought!

And Brandt and Aire were the ones, needless to say, to truly break it. Brandt only noticed he was falling for Yunita as well when he was halfway across the fall, unable to halt and turn back- if that was ever an option.

He'd been afraid, then, terrified, feeling as though he'd need permission from both Jusqua and Aire for that, but ultimately acknowledging that the true importance laid in Yunita's permission and not anybody else's.

Brandt had never wanted to die in his entire life- except in that moment, that lasting moment when he looked Yunita in the eyes and asked; "Can I kiss you?"

It was a long moment before there were any words, the brunette hardly breathing – the boy seriously thought for a split second that he had accidentally cast Silence on her – when she puffed out, dark eyes as frightened as his: "What of Aire and Jusqua?"

Yunita had the same worries as him. This filled him with hope, and he held her hand, a grin unconsciously making its way onto his face. "We... the four of us may have to talk about it."

"... Are you not with Jusqua anymore?"

"Reaching out for you doesn't mean letting go of him."

* * *

The story's not so different when he confronts Jusqua and Aire; the black mage's words are- "I don't think Aire would be okay with that," while the princess alike said "Well, if Yunita is alright with it... but wouldn't Jusqua be jealous?"

This led him to the conclusion that, to be honest, everyone seemed to not mind it. They were only worried about whether the others would think the same.

He smiles at the realization; were they all that close? And then he found himself chuckling, then laughing; he was so glad he'd met them.

* * *

And that is how it was; in a time when darkness had already befallen the world, Brandt took Yunita and kissed her, deep, in plain sight of both Aire and Jusqua, whose eyes were wide as the ocean, yet held just the minimal surprise in them, as though they'd been expecting it.

And Yunita did glance at those two as soon as the kiss broke off, scared as she tended to be even then, and was met with small and genuine smiles that provided all the comfort she could ask for.

So when the happy, shorter boy claimed her lips again, she kissed him back.

* * *

The four of them had done this a lot. But it was also because, with the adventure's danger high on their tails, they didn't have a chance to do more than that. Nor less.

When Aire first kissed Jusqua, it was also with zero warnings and zero words- he'd barely come back from his Merchant selling task in Urbeth when she all but pushed him against the innroom wall and he was left to confusion and breathlessness and a new taste.

After she pulled back, lips curled in a smirk – that was not too unlike Brandt's really -, Jusqua said, nearly gasping for breath; "Don't. Say. A thing."

* * *

That new time, it had been more to comfort and less to complete the group's marked-through-square-shaped relationship.

Yunita had been feeling somewhat uneasy, like them, over the sheer amount of death they'd seen so recently, and the greatest trial that was yet to come and just barely looming over their heads. It scared the four of them to think that any minute wasted could count more than well for Chaos to decide ending the world in darkness before the heroes could actually reach him.

It was in one of those moments of wordless contemplation and unease that Jusqua leaned in slowly towards Yunita, placing a soft, comforting kiss upon her lips. She embraced him in return, and Jusqua placed his head upon her shoulder, and neither spoke a thing.

* * *

"Can a princess choose to marry her knight?"

Aire's question was sudden and it threw Yunita off-balance, her stoic expression giving way to brief confusion then alarm. "But Aire, your- parents-"

"Shhh, I know, I'll deal with it. I still have my sister to take the throne, you know, it won't be that bad for them." The blonde embraced the knight closely, and Yunita was rendered speechless because she was so glad and so grateful and so happy she could _cry_-

And Aire was more than content to be the one to kiss these tears away.

* * *

"Didn't your mother want you to become king one day?" Jusqua had his arms crossed, but this was a normal stance for him, and the strictness he emanated dissipated with how his coat and long hair flowed in Horne's strong breeze, free.

"Yeah, I think she was kinda looking forward to that, at least when I was told by the king himself to rescue Aire." Brandt flipped the memory in his mind a few times over; it felt so distant, now. "But what's it matter? You know, her highest expectation of me is to treat sheep well and keep being myself. Everything else is my choice!" he balled his hand into a triumphant fist.

"And of course," his voice softened as he turned towards the mage, taking the pale hands in his own. "This is your choice too."

Jusqua's true smiles could be such a rare thing they rivaled the preciousity of any gem.

"You know, when I saw you a few years ago, a little boy who rolled in the mud and climbed trees to get flowers and got into wrestling matches, I never imagined... this," the older boy motioned around a bit. "How we are now."

"Together?" Brandt chuckled, taking Jusqua's hands back and forth like a swing.

"Yes. I didn't think it a possibility... well, probably, the villagefolk still don't see it as a possibility. But our adventures proved me wrong. I think it proved the four of us wrong."

"But what's the villagefolk, to us? What's the rest of the world's opinion to the very people who saved it from certain doom? Doesn't matter. The adventure may have ended, but we four still have our own little world left from it."

_And if it makes us happy, so be it._


End file.
